ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Pastelpengus
Pastelpengu Lore Years ago, Pastelpengus actually lived in a kingdom near the home place of the Griffins. The two species would then help each other out at hardships, but one faithful day, all the Pastelpengus ran away and abandon their kingdom for one reason: Humans. Humans wanted to hunt all of them down so they ran away in fear and in hopes of hiding from the danger but to no avail, because of this, the Pastelpengus tried defending themselves by doing the circle formation for the first time, brave souls who formed the outline or the outside of the circle, if survived, are appointed Alphas. After getting appointed as an Alpha, the Pastelpengus will feed the Alpha one Rainbow fruit, the fruit can help make the Pastelpengu's horns grow larger. Since then, it became a tradition to the species to appoint Alphas for being brave then give them a Rainbow fruit. The Pastelpengu species never appoints a Prince or a Princess, just Alphas that can protect and defend the group when forming the circle formation. The very first Alpha appointed wasn't actually an Aerial Pastelpengu, it was an Aquatic Pastelpengu, then came an Aerial, then Rage, then Musik and so on. Each of the very first Alphas or Ancestors of the Pastelpengus were Pastelpnegus from each different Variations, Because of this, it also became apart of the tradition to assign Alphas who represented each of the Variations. Since then, the strongest Pastelpengu from each Variation gets appointed as an Alpha. When a Pastelpengu dies, they become dry then crumbly before breaking into seeds that were discarded by their stomach from eating fruits, when this happens, the Pastelpengus will then burry the seeds and nurture it until it grows into a beautiful tree. This tree will then be given fruit offerings everyday by the Pastelpengus, if humans give flowers to the dead, Pastelpengus gives fruits to theirs. Pastelpengus are ponies who look like well, Penguins except pastel colored, they're very curious about all things and would often times honk in the cutest way. they love to smother others in delicious or sweet scents produced by their special type of feathers. most of the time you find them in a group of 3-5 ponies near water areas, they love to cuddle together in winter. Years ago, when Humans used to exist in the Fantasy Pony Realm (Reference to old MLP having Humans in it while new one doesn't). Humans use the droppings of Pastelpengus as effective and expensive medicine for diseases, the reason why is because Pastelpengus eats Fruits, when ate a Fruit, they have this special type of Stomach that converts fruits into Candy, so basically, their Droppings are Rainbow Candies. They're quite expensive because Pastelpengus are quite rare, they were almost driven to extinction by humans thousands of years ago because they believed that Pastelpengus had the best Pony and Bird type meat served for Royalty. But now, Pony reports of sightings of the rare Pastelpengus are now rising. Could the species be reproducing again? Probably so. Pastelpengus have special type of unique feathers that produces Sweet and Delicious scents depending on their feather color palette, when a Pony or a Species Pony is going through a Negative emotion, the Pastelpengu will smother that Pony or Species Pony in their scent to cheer them up. Their favourite food are fruits, they produce different flavoured Candy droppings depending on the fruit they ate, such as Eating Apple turns their droppings into Apple Candy Flavour. Even though that it's still a mystery, some say that when a Pastelpengu ate a Rainbow mango, it will produce a Candy Dropping that it's so effective that it can heal you from Cancer in an instant. Just like Wolves, Pastelpengus have Alphas and Normal Pastelpengus, the Alphas keeps an eye on the group and warns others when danger is near, Normal are the members. Pastelpengus don't actually attack others instead they form this Circle group formation as a sign of Defensive manner to scare off Predators. The formation usually goes with the Alphas and the stronger Normal Pastelpengus forming the Circle and the frail and younger Pastelpengus stay inside in the middle of the circle. when danger is near the formation, they emit this beak hammering that are high pitched, sometimes hissing, in hopes of scaring the danger away. when you see 2 Pastelpengu hitting eachother with horns, it's a sign of friendship in the species Pastelpengus are related to Griffins, but because of their striking resemblance to Penguins, they are called Pastelpengus a Pastelpengu only sings to the person or pony they care about so much, it is so rare to hear them sing to the point that it's considered as a Goodluck or Good Omen The Species Are Divided Into Seven Different Variants. These Variants Represents The Personalities And Abilities Of The Pastelpengus. Normal Pastelpengus (AKA Aerial Pastelpengus) Normal Pastelpengus or aka the Aerial Pastelpengus can fly fast with grace and perform aerial tricks. They're the most shy ones out of the four different main Variations of the Pastelpengu species, they can't swim on water either because their wings aren't built for water, when swimming in a lake with deep depths, they can drown. Aquatic Pastelpengus often always end up saving the Aerial Pastelpengus from drowning. They're the most respected variation in the species for being able to save the other Pastelpengus from predators for picking them up and flying away in such speed while carrying them. They can fly faster than Jets when needed especially on the times of danger. They're the main variation of the species and one of the cutest ones because they smother others in scent more than the other variations does. They're dubbed as the "Wise Baby UwU" ones Aquatic Pastelpengus Aquatic Pastelpengus unlike their Aerial counterparts, they can swim into the deepest oceans. They can eat both meat and fruits meaning they can produce both meat candy droppings and fruit candy droppings (ew...). They swim gracefully in the water and often times ends up saving the Aerial Pastelpengus from drowning. They have wings too however their wings are built more for swimming than flying, making it harder for them to fly so often times they just sit or stay on ground. Most of the time they're hiding underwater, however, when night comes, they come out of the water and stays on land to look for food. They hunt for food by setting up a tactical hunting style then boom. They have long tails that are also considerably has very sharp edges that can leave cuts to your flesh when hit by this tail, they use this tail as a sign of defense mechanism against predators. When forming the circle, they use their tails to try warding off the predators from eating them. They're dubbed as the "Smart and Cunning" ones Rage Pastelpengus The Rage Pastelpengus are the 50/50 Variation of Pastelpengus, they're cute yet scary for resembling both a Dragon and a Penguin at the same time. They can Growl making the other Pastelpengus scared and just flee from them most of the time. They're hot or short tempered meaning one teasing can lead up to a Herd of Rage Pastelpengus chasing you down, trying their best to ram you with their horns. They can run very fast on land, however, not as fast as the Velociraptor one though but still very scary nonetheless. They're immune to fire infact, their feet produces small flames when walking on grass, leaving burnt footprints behind them. When walking through fires, they use their wings to shield their eyes from the smoke of the flames. However, when it comes to their own Pastelpengu bloodline members, they're quite soft and sweet towards them. Experts says that even the Aerial Pastelpengus would cuddle with a Rage Pastelpengu. their diet are similar to the Aquatic Pastelpengus (so does their droppings) They're dubbed as the "Brave and Fearless" ones. Musik Pastelpengu The Last Variation of the species. Remember how the normal Pastelpengus can only sing to the person they care or trust so much making it rare to hear their voice? if so, how come the experts found out that the Pastelpengus have beautiful voices? thanks to the Musik Variation Pastelpengu, this variation is dubbed as the "Choir And Composers" of the Pastelpengu species. They sing and play music to other Ponies without consent. Rude or not, ponies would actually dance with them and even sing with them, unlike the other variations, Musik Pastelpengus don't have wings, however, they have Magic. Magic helps them to hold their instruments better or helps them with their performances. Often times they wear fancy stuff like a bowtie and some Aristrocat or Victorian style clothings but some of them wear casual clothings. They're the only ones in the species that possesses normal horns and not the huge ones, however, they still use it to hit each other for friendship. Their diet are Fruits uwu. They're dubbed as the "Passionate and Romantic" ones. Faerie Pastelpengu called Faerie Pastelpengus for looking like Fairies, Faerie Pastelpengu is the only variation born hornless, so instead, they make fake horns for their head using wood and plants, they are very close to the nature to the point vines began to grow and wrap around their legs. Even though called a Faerie Pastelpengu, they aren't actually magical however, they share close resemblance, looks and personalities with the fairies, the plants can also invade their eyes and wings thus some of them has only one eye and the other is covered with green vine while their wings are now turned to green because of the amount of chlorophyll shared to their body by plants especially vines, sometimes, the chlorophyll is so many to the point that even some parts of their clothings are covered in chlorophyll. They are quite confident of their Fake horns to the point that they become proud of it and showcase it to the other Pastelpengu variations. Their tails are covered in vines and plants, their eyes can sometimes cry in Chlorophyll, their diets are purely fruits like the Aerial and Musik Variations. They're dubbed as the "Modest and Proud" ''ones. '''Crystal Pastelpengu' The Crystal Variations is considered as the Albino variation of the species, they're rare and hard to find infact, only 3 were confirmed to be existing right now. When hit by the sunlight, they emit this Pastel colored spectrum that shines all over the place like a walking Pastel Rainbow. Sometimes they use this as a defensive mechanic on predators, they shine their reflection unto the predator's eyes to blind them then escape for their life fast. They're dubbed as a Side Variant for now but experts are hoping that in the future, there will be more Crystal Pastelpengus. When walking, they make this glistening crystal sounds because their body is purely made or covered in crystal. Some say that if you walk closer to them and look at them in the eyes, you will see your own reflection. They're dubbed as the "Beautiful and Graceful" ones. Velociraptor Pastelpengu Nobody knows much about this Variation other than the fact that it resembles a Velociraptor and a Penguin at the same time, however, the experts has indeed confirmed that they are carnivorous meaning their candy droppings are edible, but it can poison you. They're very aggressive towards others who aren't a Pastelpengu species, in fact they might even hunt you and eat you. They are more aggressive than the Rage Pastelpengus and are ready to hunt you down, so it's best to stay away from a Velociraptor Pastelpengu. Yes speaking of hunting, they do hunt other ponies down as well, they don't give a damn if your a somepony or not, You see them as a Pastelpengu, thy see you as a food. They're dubbed as the "Honest and Gluttony" ''ones. Fun Facts * The Mascot is 'Pastelpengu Napoleon, he is inspired from Classicaloid Napoleon Penguin from the anime Classicaloid as well as the real life French General Bonaparte Napoleon * Pastelpengus are the only species that never harasses another species. * It's the only species that doesn't kick out members, instead members just leave on their own. * the species was made to be dedicated to one of Oliver's friends that loved Penguins and Pastel colors who passed away from Brain tumor last July 29, 2019 in return for introducing Oliver to the game. * Pastelpengus are mammals, but they lay eggs like the Platypus, however the Aquatic ones are mammals and gives birth like a common mammal would. * It's the only species existed that has Candy droppings or shits candy after eating, this even includes Weed candy when a Pastelpengu ate a Weed leaf. * The Pastelpengus Mating Ritual includes them dancing first for both partners before rubbing their horns towards each other softly asking for affections * The only species that doesn't wage war on another species unless if it's really needed to or ordered by the Leader * The Pastelpengu fur smells like Candies, Fruits and even Cotton Candy depending on the Pastelpengu color palette, they smother others in their own chosen scents in Affections and love. * The species was founded in August 14, 2019 (this time with Oliver's clarifications) * Even though called as Pastelpengu, the species isn't really related to Penguins, they're more related to Griffins or Ancestors of Griffins. They're only called Pastelpengus because of the colors and the striking resemblance look after the Penguins * Pastelpengus have cute high pitched noises, they make squeaky noises when they're happy * The Four Admins Represents The Four Different Variations (Outdated) '''Oliver represents the Aerial Pastelpengus Ciel represents the Aquatic Pastelpengus HER represents the Rage Pastelpengus Mozart represents the Musik Pastelpengus * Musik means Music in German Species Allies * Cybotics * Furmera * Ukabu * Ikimonos * Nova Stari * The Gyplins * Ryuro * Smol Hive * Bunderps Leader And Some Alpha's Discord Tags To Join The Species just add us and pm, we'll send a link * Vocaloid Oliver#3104 (status: active on occasions) * Ciel Phantomhive#8544 (status: always active) * SpookyCookie#1547 (status: always active) * Motsu-kun#0378 (status: rarely active) * Falling Apart#2843 (status: always active) * mochii#6969 (status: active on occasions) * ~'¤!|��❁K̷a̷t̷c̷e̷e̷n̷❁��|!¤'~#4020 (status: always active) MORE UPDATES COMING SOON!~ ENJOY UWU Category:Species